falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
灯火小鎮
(exterior) (caverns/spelunkers) (great chamber) (Lamplight restrooms) (womens restroom) (Murder Pass) (office building) (souvenir shop) |footer = Main interior }} 小燈火鎮是''異塵餘生3中一個地底大型聚落，皆由16歲以下小孩來維持運作。Continuity error: Sticky states that this age is 18. Everybody else says it is 16.. 背景 :''See also: Journal of Carrie Delaney, My Diary, by Jason Grant and January 26, 2077 -- Little Lamplight! 2077年 10月23号，82个来自晨曦小学的学生在几名老师(其中包括四年级老师─Carrie Delaney)和家长的陪同下到灯火岩洞进行野外考察。他们在这深邃的洞穴中游览了数小时，正当他们打算收拾行装回去之际，整个岩洞忽然地震起来。 孩子們因失去了照明而惊声尖叫，随行的其中一名男仕(錄音中此人名波拉克 Mr. Pollack)立马就出去看看发生何事，回来之后他告诉大家:”整个华盛顿特区都笼罩在蘑菇云之中!” 岩洞中的成年人相继离去，其中一些离开了岩洞，一些则在洞中发生意外而死。终于，最后一名成年人生还者─ Carrie Delaney 也离開了所有的孩子出去寻求帮助，和其他的成年人一样，她没有再回来过。 一个比较年长的孩子─ Jason Grant在众人不知何去何从之际，接替了领导大家的重任，在经历了整个月的岩洞探索后，众人来到了87号避难所。众人每天都在避难所的大门前猛敲了整整一个小时，希望里面的人给予他们援助。 有一天，一个避难所的人示意他们离开，并称他们”已经死了!” (这可能是因为当时回应他们的是Peter Stevens，一个住在大门附近因自家小孩的死亡而精神失常的避难所居民) 。 从此，孩子们就恨上并驱赶所有的成年人(滿16歲)。 布局 Little Lamplight is an extensive underground cave made up of two interior sections. 燈光洞 A small cave descends to the town's entrance area protected by a fence with a large front gate. Beyond the fence a small area with the Little Lamplight Office Building, the town's medical office and school, opens into two small corridors. The first corridor leads to the restaurant "Spelunkers", situated in a cave with pools of water, and the Great Chamber beyond. The second tunnel leads to a medium cave which contains Lamplight Restrooms and the Souvenir Shop, the town's shop. Another access to the Great Chamber can be found here as well as a small path to the town's back gate, leading to Murder Pass. 大廳室 The Great chamber area is a huge cavern, with wooden walkways connecting various suspended rooms. It serves as the main living area for the Little Lamplighters and as such contains a number of beds. The floor of the cave is partially filled with rubble and slightly irradiated water. Besides the two exits leading to Lamplight Caverns there are two cavities in the chamber's wall, one of which contains a workbench and the other an entrance to Vault 87's Reactor Chamber. 建築 *Lamplight Restrooms *Little Lamplight Office Building *Souvenir Shop 居民 值得注意的物品 *瓶盖地雷图纸在纪念品商店叮叮的儲物箱 *Biwwy's Wazer Wifle，如果你有特技 ”童心未泯” 就可免費得到，如果你交易技能足夠高就可半價買到 *五個磁帶, 2份Jason Grant的日記在紀念品商店, 關於小灯火鎮的筆記:2078年1月26日在The Great Champer的桌球台上)以及2份Carrie Delaney的日記2張在辦公樓). *可能的複製人紀錄Androids are real. No really!在紀念品商店。 *謀殺小徑內有幾本技能書，詳情請參閱該項目。 相關任務 *Rescue from Paradise *Picking up the Trail *A Sticky Situation *Biwwy's Wazer Wifle *Bully the Bully *Fungus Deal *The Kid-Kidnapper *Zip's Nuka Fix 註釋 *如果你有特技 ”童心未泯” ，你就可以和他们玩躲猫猫 *The children don't mind if you kill their friend Sticky during his going-away party. (Some will even remark, "Do it again!") * The question of how Little Lamplight's population of children is replenished is left unaddressed. * Biwwy有言语障碍，會把L和R音發成W，可惜他本人對此毫不察覺。 * Zip十分喜欢核子可乐，你可以拿给他来交换些弹药或其它物品，但记得，他不要量子和冰镇可乐 * Bumble是镇中年纪最小的一员，她平时早上会跟'Uncle Joseph' 学习识字和历史，因为常常撞翻镇上的东西，所以大家就叫好Bumble(跌倒)，如果你有特技 ”童心未泯”，她就会告诉你她的真名。 登場 小燈火鎮僅出現在輻射3。 幕後 * 小灯火镇的灵感可能来自于29号避难所(范布倫計畫)，居民同样为小孩，而且成年后同样要离开。 * 根據後來的一場訪談 in 1UP，Emil Pagliarulo表示小燈火鎮的地理設計是不完全地參照維吉尼亞州的盧雷岩洞。 * The Little Lamplight settlement may be an homage to the children's colony that Max encounters in Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome. Bugs * Princess and the other child guarding murder pass may spawn on the other side of the gate (confirmed PS3, PC). This most commonly happens when using the "Wait" option in front of the door. * There is a possible glitch where the door to Murder Pass will not open under any circumstance. *当你带着狗肉进去时，所有在镇内的狗都会随机的对狗肉带有敌意，但无视你和你的跟随者。如果你对狗进行还击的话，镇内的小孩看到你就会逃跑。 *On the PS3 (post patch with Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt, and Broken Steel DLCs installed), upon entering the caverns to Little Lamplight, the gate is pulled up and the children are fleeing, going into Little Lamplight reveals Super Mutants are attacking, after dispatching the Super Mutants Mayor McCready will talk to the PC and the only option available is a speech check asking to be admitted and that the PC won't start any trouble. McCready no longers mention Paradise Falls or give the quest option. 圖集 Little Lamplight kids CA.jpg|Little Lamplight children concept art Little Lamplight CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Little Lamplight CA2.jpg Little Lamplight CA3.jpg Little Lamplight CA4.jpg Little Lamplight CA5.jpg Little Lamp gate.jpg LittleLamplight.jpg Little-Lamplight-Restroom.png|Little Lamplight Restroom LL_office_building.jpg|Little Lamplight Office FO3 loading littlelamp.jpg|Little Lamplight loading screen FO3 Lamplight Caverns poster.png|Little lamplight advertisement with Murray the Mole LL Murray the Mole statue.jpg|Murray the Mole above the entry References de:Little Lamplight en:Little Lamplight es:Little Lamplight fr:Little Lamplight it:Little Lamplight no:Little Lamplight pl:Latarenka ru:Литл-Лэмплайт uk:Літл-Лемплайт Category:Little Lamplight Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout 3 places Category:Towns